Destructive love
by Aralka
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka were probably the most destructive couple in whole Konoha.


A/N: I had this written MONTHS ago D8 But for some reason I didn't upload it until today.

Dedicated to the SasuIno FC at NarutoFan. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Dun. Own. Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most shinobi in the Leaf Village are extremely possessive and fierce when it comes to their belongings. For one, they don't admit defeat easily and are ready to die when needed for what they believe in; stubbornly persisting that they _are_ right, when, in fact, they _aren't_.

Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka were probably the most stubborn out of whole 'Rookie nine, plus Team Gai.

When it came to arguing, the Uchiha prodigy was probably the worst. Unlike the other genius, Neji, he often lost his cool in the heat of the argument, which usually results to many items hurled at the wall and broken, plus a damaged training ground afterwards.

Unlike Naruto, he never got too excited arguing and, most of all, he never pretended, after few days that the fight didn't happen.

Unlike Shikamaru, he didn't have a passive attitude- when someone wanted to start a fight, he gladly cooperated, throwing insults back and forth.

Unlike Shino, he often raised his voice to a yell.

Unlike Chouji, he never let the insults get to him, blaming it on the other side of conflicts instead.

Unlike Lee... Well, he never did anything that Lee did.

Yamanaka Ino was no better.

Unlike Sakura, she didn't pretend that everything was fine, choosing to take out the bottled up emotions on everything and everyone possible.

Unlike Hinata, she often screamed with anger and threw all kinds of insults she could think of on the unfortunate victim.

Unlike Tenten, she had a lot of troubles apologizing afterwards.

And that's why, every, single fight between Sasuke and Ino was unofficially labeled as '_one of the greatest threats to Konoha's safety'_, and _'possibly the only danger that could rival Orochimaru and Akatsuki_.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole neighborhood shot up, alarmed, when familiar voices had once again disturbed the night's silence. Furious, high-pitched woman's shrieks mixed with yelling of a young man. What's more, the Inuzuka dogs mistook it for some of their companion's calls and began their own barking symphony.

Everyone scowled horribly as a familiar wave of noise washed over the Leaf Village and most of the houses started to light up.

If it were an ordinary case, the cause of it would've been immediately slaughtered with a rusty kunai, by the nearby ninja residents. However, the man's voice belonged to no other than Sasuke Uchiha and an _angry _Uchiha was not something pleasant to deal with.

Sakura, being one of the few that dared to stand up against the raven-haired prodigy, slammed her window open roughly, glaring into the house next to hers, being apparently the source of chaos.

Taking a deep breath, the pink-haired medic yelled few indecent words at the bickering couple next door and, not waiting for an answer she would never receive, shut the window. Before burying herself under a pile of pillows and covers just to try and get some sleep, she could've sworn that her name was screamed by the arguing woman, however her sleep-hungry mind decided to stay blissfully unaware.

The fight ended just as abruptly as it began when a certain raven-haired prodigy marched out of the house, purposely slamming the door behind him. A second later, a plate flew by with blinding speed, thrown through the window and crashed into the closest wall, creating a small crack.

Sakura Haruno didn't even bother to pretend she was surprised when after two hours of peaceful sleep in blessed silence, a shrill doorbell brought her back to harsh reality. With pink, fluffy slippers on her feet she trotted over to open the door, revealing an angry, glaring face of her best friend.

"Good morning to you too, Ino." She said dryly, moving securely out of the way when the blonde brushed past her, heading towards the kitchen.

"From what I heard, it was surely an eventful night for you. Care to share the details?" Not exactly thrilled about looking directly in her best friend's murderous glare, Sakura busied herself with preparing tea.

"To put it simply, Sasuke got pissed off because I came back in the middle of the night."

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. "That's too easy. Details, please. Tell me everything, every sentence you said, every insult he yelled and etcetera."

"When I opened the door, he was right there, the _asshole_. Glaring at me with those red, sharingan eyes as if I just did the worst thing possible. He _knows_ how I hate when he activates them at me. The _bastard_."

Sakura coughed quietly.

"Oh, right. He asked me where the hell I had been at that time of the night, if not in the ANBU headquarters. So I told him that I had some extra work to do that I'd explain tomorrow, since I was tired and not feeling very well. And Sasuke went crazy."

Sakura's ears perked with interest.

"He started to accuse me that I was an irresponsible mother, that I wasn't carrying some ordinary baby here"- she pointed to her stomach-" But the _Uchiha prodigy_. The next generation of stuck-up jerks, just like their father is. So, I asked him- honestly, how can he be such a sexist?!- What exactly am I to him, pork Hampshire, someone to make babies with just so he can have his obsessive dreams fulfilled? I mean, I'm supposed to lie down, doing nothing but being healthy and eating for nine months?! And do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said that yes, it would help a lot. _He said yes_!"

"Ouch." Sakura mumbled quietly, feeling her female solitary arise. She'd have to talk with Sasuke about his view on women.

"So I accused him of being a fucking sexist and...And the next thing I knew, we were yelling at each other, screaming the worst possible things."

"And that's all?" Recently, it happened far too often and the Haruno didn't have the energy to bring some excitement into her voice. Ino paid no mind to the lack of interest, thankfully.

"Sakura." Her voice was terrifyingly calm. "You know I'm an ANBU interrogator, right?"

She nodded.

"So, as an ANBU, it's natural that work eats up most of my time and I occasionally come back late at night, right?"

"From what I heard about ANBU, it all makes sense so far."

"So," Ino's voice raised slightly and Sakura tensed preparing for the upcoming outburst. "How _dare_ he scold me, like some stupid brat, that I've been away for too long! Does he really think I'm enjoying it? That I'd rather not be with him, in our warm and comfy bed? I'm working my ass off, and when I come back, exhausted, he's by the door, ready to accuse me of...of..." She trailed off, tightening her grip on the glass until a crack could be heard.

Sakura mentally congratulated herself that she gave Ino one of the old, ugly mugs, instead of fancy cups.

"He's just being protective of you. I think it's kind of sweet actually, especially when you take in accord Sasuke's cold ways."

Ino's expression softened. "I know that. But he's overdoing it! I'm not helpless...yet."

"He doesn't want to lose you, like the rest of his family. You're everything to him now, Ino." The medic spoke softly. "When you didn't come back for that long, he searched most of the village, before someone assured him that you're safe, only doing something top secret. He was scared, terrified."

The last bits of anger in the Yamanaka's voice were wiped away. "I- I know that. But look at Naruto! He lost his family too and he's not freakishly-controlling of you, is he?"

"Naruto lost something, before he even knew how much it meant to him. Sasuke lost something he'd already grew to love and cherish. Try to understand."

The woman in front of her sighed heavily. "I try, really, I try. It's just...hard, you know?" Another sigh, followed by a bitter chuckle. "Honestly, when I fell for him, I never even suspected it would be so hard to be the girlfriend of the best-looking male in Konoha."

"I think Sasuke's right, at least a bit. In your condition, you shouldn't exaggerate yourself." Skilled, medic's eyes glanced onto Ino's abdomen, slightly sticking out from her slim figure.

"I'm taking care of myself, Sakura. I stopped doing fieldwork and besides, it's only been two months. The baby is just fine."

A moment of silence passed.

"That's not the worst part, though." A whisper echoed in the room and Ino lowered her head, eyes dully staring at the liquid in her hands.

"Oh? And what is?" Sakura turned away from the counter to look at her.

"Just before he left, he... he said that he's not even sure if that was his baby. He said that it might as well been Shikamaru's or Chouji's since I'm so often hanging out with them. That's so unfair, Sakura! I was loyal and faithful to him all those years he was gone, for the whole time! I wasn't with any guy, even though I could've been. Shouldn't it count as something?"

Something inside Sakura's brain clicked. "And how do I fit into all this?"

Ino blinked, snapping out of her daze. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I heard you scream my name at him last night."

The Yamanaka's cheeks colored. "Well...you see... when he started to make some hints that I was cheating on him, I kind off... err... accused that he was doing the same with you."

Sakura's temper flared. "What the-"

"I'm sorry!" Ino cut in, waving her hands defensively. "I don't think like that, honest! I had nothing else sensible to say and it was the first thing that popped into my mind, so... It's not like I believe that you would do something behind my back, really. I know you're with Naruto."

Critically judging that Ino's confession was truthful enough, Sakura let herself relax. "You're forgiven."

The blonde sighed. "Thanks. Sakura...what should I do now?"

The medic waved her hand carelessly. "Just go home and wait for him. He'll come back soon enough. After you two married and Sasuke got you pregnant, your fights never lasted more than a day. He couldn't stand away from you more than twenty-four hours."

Ino blinked. "Really? It seemed shorter than that..."

"That's because you're still used to your fights back when you were dating. You could carry on one fight for three months, pissing each other off and insulting at every possible occasion."

The blush on pale cheeks deepened. "Really? I never thought of it like that..."

Sakura rolled her green eyes. "Believe me. It's impossible to forget. You almost damaged half of Konoha's training grounds in rage. One time, even Tsunade-sama had to interfere and send you both a spy mission to Grass country so you could sort out your troubles."

Ino stood up, placing the still full mug on the table. "I'll go now."

"Good luck." Sakura waved her friend off, watching slim figure disappear in the neighbor door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha was angry.

Hell, he was furious, royally pissed off, and had a disturbing urge to pull out someone's brains through their noses _and_ then shove it up their… well, you know.

The murderous intention was written all over him, perfectly visible in his red eyes, tightly-clenched fists and the dangerous, black aura that seeped off him. If Itachi miraculously got his head back in place (and all other limbs Sasuke gladly cut off) and stood in front of him, alive and breathing, Sasuke couldn't possibly get more angrier.

People clearly noticed that as they stepped out of his way frantically, avoiding the glare he was sending at everything and everyone, walking aimlessly down Konoha's streets. Sasuke's dark eyes swept all over his surroundings, looking for a possible victim until they rested on the all-too-familiar blonde, spiky head of certain not-exactly-bright blonde. The said blonde, blissfully unaware of what was ahead of him, was calmly slurping his favorite dish, chatting to the owner of the restaurant animatedly.

The raven-haired man smirked in satisfaction as he took a seat in the Ichiraku Ramen, bringing the attention of his former teammate to himself.

"What's up, teme? What are you doing here so early? Did Ino finally kick you out?"

Instead of voicing his answer (which would be: '_Fuck off, dobe, it's none of your business'_) Sasuke decided it would be more amusing to let his actions speak for words. With no hesitation, he slammed Naruto's head right into his bowl.

Naruto let out a sound that varied somewhere between choking and being straggled. "The hell was that for?! No wonder you can't get along with Ino if you treat everyone like shit, you chicken-ass-haired emo freak!"

"You know, Naruto, calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people."

The blonde growled. "At least I don't argue with my woman all the time and then go around, being a pain to everyone."

"Heh. Speaking of being a pain, I used to think you were a pain in the neck. Now, my opinion of you is much lower."

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a shit."

"Keep talking, dobe, there will be a day when you say something intelligent." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, har di har har."

"No one said it would be easy, Naruto. Keep trying."

A louder growl could be heard. "I'm not going to let you piss me off, Sasuke. You're being a bigger asshole than usual only because you fought with Ino recently. I'm actually surprised she still puts up with you. Sakura gave up years ago and went for someone better." He beamed proudly.

Slowly, the raven-haired man stood up, cracking his knuckles and smirking coldly.

"Well," He muttered few minutes later, pointedly ignoring the wailing behind him. "That felt nice."

The upper half of the Ramen Stand was blown away and some of the fabric was still sizzling from the jutsu he used.

Ensured that his calmed nerves won't allow Ino to get him into another yelling contest, the man slowly strolled home.

He wanted to see her now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The big bath, made in a hot spring-like style, was definitely one of Sasuke's better ideas, Ino concluded for the umpteenth time, lowering herself to soak in the warm, steaming bath. The mist that arose from the steaming water, covered almost the whole place and Ino gladly lowered herself down, until the water level was up over her chin.

"Why do you always make your baths so _damn_ hot?"

Ino gasped in shock, swallowing a handful of water. Startled, she turned around, the oh-so-known silhouette of a man, barely visible through thick mist, as he emerged from the house, dressed only in towel.

"I'm more sweating than bathing, actually." Sasuke grumbled, sliding into the water and getting rid of the towel.

Ino continued to gape. "What do you think you're doing? I'm naked in here!!"

"Yea, I know that. It's a bath. You're supposed to be naked in here."

"Then don't enter like that! Haven't you heard of the term privacy?" Instinctively, her arms to warp around her chest, even though all of it was under the water.

"I have as much right to bathe right now as you. And I think it's pointless to cover up, I've seen it all already." He smirked cockily at her, watching a small flush spread over her cheeks.

"You don't have to act like it's nothing to you." She snapped, still stubbornly keeping the curled-up pose, making sure he didn't see more than necessary.

"It doesn't mean nothing to me." He spoke quietly, dropping the smirk. "We need to talk."

"Damn right we do!" She snapped again, although her blue eyes softened and tensed muscles relaxed slightly. She allowed herself to lift a bit above the water surface and drop her arms to her side.

"First of all, you need to know that I understand and respect your job in ANBU. Hell, I'm an ANBU captain myself, so I know perfectly well how difficult this work is. And you're not doing so badly at it."

"I stopped doing fieldwork." She mumbled quietly, deciding to let the 'not so badly' comment slip.

"And yet you come back every time exhausted and beat up." He interrupted as softly as he could.

Ino stayed silent for a moment. "Would you rather have your wife at home all the time, cooking you dinner and raising children?"

"Hell no." He raised his hand. "My wife, the Uchiha Lady, has to be an extraordinary kunoichi. Or else my children might be average weaklings, if they took too much after her." He reached for the towel and dried his black, messy strands, creating and adorable disarray of his hair. "I do wish you'd be more responsible and take better care of yourself. Or just let me do it."

"And what does that include? Tying me up to bed and feeding me for nine months?"

"Nothing that complicated. I will be satisfied if you did only half of your current job and make Sakura do regular check-ups. And from the...let's say, fifth month, you'd drop work completely."

"Sixth month."

"Fifth."

"Fifth and the half."

"Alright." She sulked for a moment. "It's not like I wasn't thinking about it. I planned to stop working somewhere around seventh month, though."

"Hn." Before she could even register any movement, he was right beside her, one naked arm warping around her equally naked shoulders. She sighed. "And what am I supposed to do in all that free time?"

"I could take few days off as well, from time to time." Sasuke suggested, his other hand coming around her from the behind so that he had her right inside the circle of his arms. "Then we could spent the whole day here or in bed..."

Ino chuckled, leaning into him. "Why don't we always solve such things by talking, instead of yelling at each other?"

"One of my theories says that you're too hot-headed and have a really short temper."

"I wasn't the one who guarded the door and as soon as you came back, started barking at you." The blonde noted dryly.

"You started yelling, though."

"I was provoked."

"Even so, you were the first to get violent."

"So, it's my fault, eh? You know, I'm beginning to wonder if you'll ever stop being such an arrogant jerk."

"Hard to change when you're already twenty-four." The man shrugged, dipping his head lower so that his lips could reach her ear.

Ino's breath broke. "I don't like fighting with you."

Sasuke's ministrations stopped. "Does it look like I'm enjoying it? When it comes to you, it's hard to keep my emotions in check, Ino. I care too much."

Inwardly, Ino melted. While his actions often spoke for themselves, Sasuke rarely openly admitted caring about anything, even as they were getting along and it made it hard to stay angry at him for too long.

His hand left her shoulder to slip down her side, rough palm caressing smooth skin, movements more fluid and delicate as they were done underwater.

"I'm glad we sorted this out before another fight." He noted, lips skidding over her neck, barely brushing over her skin on their way to her cheek and back to her collarbone again and again.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. _I love you,_ _Sasuke_." She murmured softly, one hand burying into his hair.

Something inside him swelled, just like everytime she said those words to him. It never ceased to amaze him how much he wanted, _needed_ Ino to love him. His grip tightened.

"There's still a lot of things we need to sort out, but I'd say we're making progress." His already quiet, husky voice lowered even more, that it was the faintest of whispers, words flying to her in one, warm breath. Words that only Ino would be able to hear from the mouth of cold-hearted, seemingly heartless Uchiha.

"Love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: CHEEEEESY! OMG, what a cliche way to end XD; Actually, I hoped for this oneshot to be slightly better, but whatever.


End file.
